


tylerxblurry

by IrwinsDrumstick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrwinsDrumstick/pseuds/IrwinsDrumstick
Summary: im sorry





	tylerxblurry

"D-daddy," whispers Tyler as blurry walks in the room shirtless with a bulge in his pants  
"Be my little slut." Blurry demands  
"No," he responds giggling  
"


End file.
